


Rebellious Freedoms

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [17]
Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Decisions, F/M, end of angst, happy for pendy, her dad not so much, make that choice, mrs.darling is nice, wendy is also very sexy, wendy prefers her mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy rebels in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellious Freedoms

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

Wendy was clothed in a sheer blue nightgown that only stopped mid-thigh. It was held by two flimsy straps and cut low enough that the tops of her breasts were uncovered. She was supposed to wear a shift beneath it but in an act of rebellion she wore the dress as it was. Besides she always locked her door so who was going to see her?

 

Peter drew Wendy’s face towards his own,

 

“Lets go Wendybird.”

 

Holding out a hand he offered her everything she desired and all she had to do was take it.

 

Looking back she took in her parents. Her pompous father, her caring mother.

 

She drew in a breath before turning and grasping Peters hand in her own.

 

“Goodbye mother dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.


End file.
